


The Dragon's Rose

by PineappleBob



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, POV Margaery Tyrell, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/pseuds/PineappleBob
Summary: Margaery Tyrell is twice-widowed and childless, but yearns to hold a child of her own blood in her arms. Since the War for the Dawn has ended, she has been unsuccessful in finding a man to marry her. But, when she hears of the new Targaryen monarchs lesser known activities, she may have found a solution to her childless-ness.





	The Dragon's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy.

Margaery was moaning as Sansa continued to eat her out, all the while, the King was fucking Sansa from behind. Pounding into her and making her moan into Margaery’s cunt. The Queen did not allow for Margaery to be fucked by the King, but since Sansa has been fucking both the man she once called brother and the Queen, Sansa was still allowed to fuck them both at the same time. Sansa acted as the conduit between her and the King, connecting them via Sansa’s mouth on Margaery’s cunt, and the King’s cock in Sansa.

But, for Margaery to get the King’s seed inside her as quickly as possible, Sansa would suck the King’s cock, and once the King deposited his seed inside Sansa’s mouth, Sansa would then transfer it to Margaery’s cunt. Sansa, mouth full of King Jon’s seed, would stick her fingers inside her, spread her folds, and spit the King’s seed into her cunt, and then, with what remained of his seed on her tongue, she would stick it inside her. Sansa would move her tongue as deep as she could, suck Margaery’s clit, and lick her inside walls so that it was coated in a mix of Sansa’s saliva and the King’s seed.

Margaery enjoyed this, she would prefer to be fucked by the King, but having to watch Sansa suck his cock and then have Sansa put her seed covered and filled mouth on her cunt, she was still extremely aroused and even felt naughty for somewhat disobeying the Queen. She was sure she could find her way into their bed, but before then she would gladly watch the King pound a baby into Sansa, while Sansa spit his seed into her cunt and ate her out.

Sansa lifted her mouth off of her, and immediately Margaery missed the contact, but Sansa began to whimper and moan. Then she screamed, “HARDER JON! FASTER! FUCK ME!” Margaery saw the King have a determined look on his face as he went at a faster, more punishing pace. Sansa began to mewl, “Yes! That’s… that’s it Jon! Pound into… oh fuck! Pound me! Put a baby in me!” Margaery watched as the King’s thrusts shook Sansa’s body, causing her large breasts to jiggle and smack against each other. Margaery could not wait to suckle on them and see if any nectar would come out. Sansa began to speak again, “Oh fuck…Jon! My pussy! Oh...fuck! Hmph-“Sansa was interrupted by Jon shoving her face back into Margaery’s cunt.

Sansa then brought her hand up and began to stroke around Margaery’s nub. Now she began to mewl and take over talking to the King, “Oh…yes my King. Fuck her hard my king! Make it… Ahhh!” Then and there Sansa screamed into her cunt, and then sucked in her clit sending her over the edge. The King stilled, shooting his seed into Sansa. Margaery screamed and clenched around Sansa’s tongue, as the waves rolled over her, Sansa eagerly began to lap up her juices. Once she came down from the highs of her orgasm, Sansa moved up and kissed Margaery, and she could taste herself on Sansa’s tongue. As they continued to make out, the Queen walked into the room.

“Jon! What did I say about the Tyrell girl?!” Queen Daenerys yelled. Margaery was nervous but Sansa grabbed her face and shoved it to her chest. Margaery could not resist and took a nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking it. “Don’t worry Daenerys, Jon has only been fucking me. He has followed your instructions by the letter. I was the only one anywhere near Margaery’s cunt,” Sansa said. The Queen huffed, and then began to undress, with the King moving over to help her do so. Margaery marveled at his hard warrior’s body as she continued sucking on Sansa’s tit, and watched as he reached his wife. But she swatted his hands away, “Go back and continue fucking Sansa. I want to watch you get her with child, again.”

The Queen then looked at Margaery, “You! Come here and help me undress.” Margaery reluctantly let go of Sansa’s breast, but gave both her tits a nice, loud smack that got Sansa yelping. The King reluctantly left his wife, and went over to Sansa, taking hold and positioning her so her back was on the bed, and then settled himself between her legs. Then the King entered Sansa, causing her to gasp, “Fuck, yes!”

The Queen then grabbed Margaery’s face and forcefully kissed her, and when she pulled back she looked Margaery in the eyes. “Help me get out of this dress, and then you will use that pretty mouth of yours on me. If you do a good job, I will let my husband, your King, fuck you properly. Understand?” Margaery eagerly nodded her head.

  
She was excited and she was going to eat out the Queen with a passion, Sansa had told her how good and sweet the Dragon Queen’s cunt tasted, and she was eager to sample it. Plus, if she pleases the Queen well enough, she would finally have the King’s cock in her cunt.

So, Margaery unlaced the Queen’s dress as quickly as possible, helping her move the dress over her pregnant belly. Margaery was a bit envious of the Queen, to have a handsome husband like the King and three beautiful children, with a fourth on the way, all while being feared and respected as a female ruler. Yet, she also wanted to be a regular in the King and Queen’s bed. The only women lucky enough (thus far, and based on the limited information Margaery has, although she suspects there are way more women) have been the Wildling Val, who has given the king three children (also with a fourth on the way), Princess Arianne who is pregnant with her third child by the King, and the most recent addition to their lovers being Sansa. Who is trying to get her second child from the King and is currently being fucked by him and making all sorts of noises. Then here she is, Margaery Tyrell, married and widowed twice and still with no child.

Sansa’s husband was impotent and died young, she would have felt bad for Robin Arryn had he not been rude to her and been a real husband to Sansa. He could not even get it up when he found Margaery with a mouthful of his wife’s cunt. He merely looked angry and stormed off like a petulant child, and then the sickness took a turn for the worse. Before he died, and after a particularly heady session of she and Sansa eating each other out, she tasted something different about Sansa. Her cunt tasted sweeter and her breasts were even bigger, and when she questioned Sansa about it, she admitted that she was with child but it was not her husband’s; it was the King’s. Once her husband died, after her son Robb was born, she claimed him as her husband’s and Robin Arryn had even named him his heir. No one could deny it, the boy had similar hair to Robin Arryn’s, and when Harold Hardyng tried to bully her into naming him as Robb’s guardian and name him Lord Protector of the Vale, the King flew to the Vale and Hardyng met Rhaegal, running back to his little holdfast with his tale between his legs.

But, to keep the peace, the King legitimized Harold’s bastard daughters and Sansa reluctantly promised to betroth one of them to Robb. Sansa loved her son deeply, and had dreams about him before he was born when she was in hiding in the Vale. Watching Robb run around and the smile he brought to Sansa’s face and her own, she could not wait to have a child of her own. When she asked Sansa how it is she came to be fucking the King, despite their familial relationship, she said that she was not as close to him as her siblings were. That when he took back Winterfell and protected her from Ramsay Bolton, she began to view him differently. At first, she thought it was merely them becoming closer as siblings, but when she saw him naked and fucking the wildling Val, she realized it was something more. She began to imagine the King fucking her, but she put those thoughts aside, especially when she noticed Val’s pregnancy, and after King Jon left and came back with the Dragon Queen. Sansa noticed that she too was pregnant, subtle signs that the Queen refused to believe, but when a cousin of Old Nan’s confirmed it, the Queen became ecstatic. Sansa put her feelings aside and encouraged Jon to marry her, despite his true parentage being revealed to him and Queen Daenerys being his Aunt. But, he listened to her and they have been married for more than 4 years.

Sansa, however, never gave up and explained that one night during a visit to King’s Landing to see her nieces and visit Queen Daenerys and King Aegon, or Jon as Sansa called him, she heard rumors of the King and Queen having taken on lovers. She began to hear of the King having gotten children on several highborn/ notable women. She began to hope again, and when she heard the King and Queen making love in their chambers, she went in, stripping her clothes off in the living room/solar before the King and Queen’s bedchamber and walked in. They were surprised at first, but the Queen ordered the King to fuck Sansa, which he, surprisingly for her, readily replied. Sansa then spent the next few days often eating out the Queen as the King fucked her from behind, the first night Sansa believes was when Robb was conceived. Specifically, the first time the King entered her, looking into each other’s eyes as they fucked. Since the Queen was, like now, heavily pregnant, she would tire out often, with Sansa having the King she once called brother all to herself.

When she found she was pregnant, she went to try and have sex with her husband, to erase doubt about her child’s parentage. Although he did end up getting his cock hard, he did not last long, but at least he did not die a Virgin. That was the only time that Sansa ever did anything remotely sexual with her husband, and after felt repulsed by it. Only doing it to protect her unborn child, especially from the likes of the Royces. Although they respected Jon as a King and Warrior, they blamed him for ruining their sister. Ysilla Royce, Lord Yohn Royce’s daughter, ended up pregnant, although Sansa was somehwhat responsible for that. She was a widow who had lost her husband, one who had loved another, during the Great War alongside her father. Ysilla wanted to fuck the King, but he had said no, so one night, after he got drunk, Sansa brought him to bed. She was walking the halls going to check on her husband and make sure he did not end up in her bedroom (ostensibly since she was pregnant and wanted space, but really since she had Jon in her room) and allowed Ysilla to go to her room, not caring that it was next to hers where Jon was sleeping. When she returned, Ysilla was sprawled beneath the King as he ploughed into her. She was making a lot of noise, so Sansa stripped and put her cunt on her mouth, silencing her. Sansa knew better, but she was also rather inebriated and aroused. But, Ysilla lapped at her folds and eagerly began to eat her out. It all became a blur, as the King fucked them both, and pounded Ysilla into the bed, or shoved her face into Sansa’s cunt. When Ysilla was properly fucked and filled with the King’s seed, they switched with Sansa being pounded into as she ate out Ysilla. They continued this pattern for a good portion of the night.

When they awoke the next morning, Jon stated that he had thought Daenerys had come to him in the night in his drunken stupor. When he realized he was wrong, he grew angry, not taking it out on Ysilla, who quickly left once the sun began to show through the curtains. The King grew angry, trying his best not to shout so people would not know that he and Sansa were in the same bedroom. Sansa got him to calm down, and then they fucked again. Her husband had walked in, but promptly left when he saw Sansa riding the King’s cock. He had never spoken about it, and only whispered to her that he knew just before he died. When Ysilla came back a few moons later and admitted that she had gotten pregnant by the King, Sansa had her again, tasting her cunt to check the signs of pregnancy as the King and Queen had taught her. Sansa confirmed it and wanted to keep it secret, but knew that Jon would want to know about his child. So, after Ysilla’s daughter Arabella was born a few months after Robb, Sansa traveled to King’s Landing. When she had informed the King and Queen just that Ysilla Royce had a child and was asking for her to be legitimized as a Royce, the Queen knew immediately and flew into a rage.

She began to scream at her “ultra-potent” husband for fucking a woman without her and without her permission. She even began to hit and punch Jon on his arms and chests, to which Jon replied by pushing her to the bed and then taking out and pounding his cock into her so she got all of her pent-up energy and rage out in an intense session of fucking. Once they were done the first time, Sansa joined in, making it up to the Queen by munching on her cunt and tits. It took her a few days of intense fucking for the Queen to forgive them both, but forgive them she did, and ended up with her current pregnancy.

Rumor has it that weeks later Ysilla, by the Queen’s orders, came to Kings Landing herself to ask for her daughter to be legitimized. Helping to sweeten the Queen to her (according to rumour) by eating her cunt as the King took her from behind. When Margaery asked, Sansa merely laughed and stated, “Ysilla has a very persuasive tongue.” Nonetheless, next time Margaery saw her in the Vale, she was beginning to show her little baby bump as she walked around with her raven-haired, purple-eyed daughter holding her hand.

Not wanting to have the Royces use her son for leverage against the King, she slept with her husband to erase all doubts and maintain their loyalty for this reason as pertaining to Ysilla.

Margaery planned on questioning Ysilla when she went back to the Vale again. But before then, she was focused on getting with child herself. The King was a potent and attractive man, and the way Sansa went on and on about his magical cock, made her want to see for herself. Seeing the King’s size and length she wasn’t disappointed, and even felt bad for forcibly shoving Sansa’s face into her cunt when she went on and on about the King and his sexual prowess. Margaery felt that Sansa was hopelessly in love with the King, and he loved her too, perhaps not in the way she wanted like how he felt for the Queen. But, love and tenderness was there nonetheless, the King only being rough when she goaded and asked him for it.

When Sansa suggested that they might accept Margaery as well, with a significant shortage of men due the Great War, and many women wanting children, Sansa said that with her help, she could get the King to fuck her as well. But, as Sansa pointed out, the Queen is very possessive of the King, outright denying her request. Nonetheless, Sansa had heard how the King and Queen tried an experiment on the Dothraki handmaiden Jhiqui, where the only way she could get pregnant was if the other handmaid, Irri, spit the King’s seed into her cunt. The Queen wanted to know if it was possible, and Jhiqui never fucked the King, nor any other men as her Khaleesi demanded. Since she did become pregnant, and her reward being the King’s cock, they both knew it could be done. Sansa found out about this, and it provided a solution for how Margaery could still bear the King a child, without him fucking her.

However, now she was provided an opportunity to have the King fucking her if she did a good job of using her tongue in the Queens cunt. As she thought this, the Queen grabbed both of Margaery’s breasts, pushing them together as she took both nipples in her mouth, sucking and biting them. Margaery moaned loudly, and looked at the King and Sansa. His mouth was on her breast and Sansa was moaning and writhing beneath him, “More Jon! More! I can take it!” With that he increased his pace, a brutal rhythm of pounding into her cunt, and took a second nipple into his mouth. “Fuck yes Jon! This cunt is yours! Claim it! Shoot your seed in me! Give me a child!” Sansa screamed.

Then the Queen began to rub Margaery’s cunt, and with a wet plop, released her breasts from her mouth. “Help me onto the bed,” the Queen demanded, and she helped the pregnant Queen settle herself onto a rocking bed, though the bed was large enough to hold 10 people. Sansa and the King’s intense fucking shook nearly all of the bed, but the Queen settled herself, grabbing extra pillows for her still growing swell. Sansa had told her the Queen was about 7 moons pregnant, so her swell was large and noticeable, but not enough to hinder her from an intense round of fucking and love-making, even if she would usually tire out after 1 round.

So, Margaery pounced on the Queen, grabbing her sensitive breasts, causing her to wince. Margaery did not care, the Queen’s breast had grown larger, and she wanted to suckle upon them. Looking the Queen in the eyes as she took a nipple in her mouth, and she sucked it in, and the Queen winced in pain. She tried to push Margaery away, but she was latched on and determined. She moved her hand down the Queen’s pregnant stomach, and over her tiny patch of silver hairs just above her cunt. Dipping in a finger and rubbing the Queen’s cunt with her palm, being rewarded by a yelp and a moan from the Queen. She continued feasting on the Queen’s breast as she made a shickling noise by rubbing the Queen’s cunt. Eventually, as she continued sucking and biting the Queen’s nipple, she felt the Queen start to lactate and sweet milk poured into Margaery’s mouth. It was not a lot, but she continued to get as much as she could. It tasted sweet and she wondered what the Queen’s cunt tasted like, Sansa had told her it tasted sweet, but Margaery wanted to find out for herself.

So, she released the Queen’s breast and kissed on her stomach, and feeling a little movement from inside the Queen’s pregnant swell that made her smile as she continued down. Looking up at the Queen as her mouth hovered over her cunt, who was looking back at her with an expectant and excited look. Margaery flicked her tongue out to taste the Queen, who gave little whimpers and jostled a little as she did so. Giving a long lick along her slit, the Queen gasped loudly. Margaery then decided to go all in, so that the Queen could join with Sansa in a musical chorus of moans and coital screams. Margaery put her mouth on the Queen’s cunt, moving her tongue up and down her entrance, before moving it inside the Queen. As she tongue-fucked the Queen, she thought Sansa was right that it tasted sweet, but it was also rather warm. She thought her tongue might be set ablaze by the amount of heat she felt on her tongue, and she painted the Queen’s inner walls with her saliva.

  
Just then she heard Sansa yell, she had reached her peak, but the sound of the King thrusting into her and their skin smacking into one another continued. As she focused on pleasing the Queen, she heard the King grunt, and the Queen looked away from her.

Speaking in Valyrian, “Sȳz ñuha dārys… ñuha jorrāelagon… dīnagon iā riña isse zirȳla (Good my king, my love, put a child in her).” Margaery did not know much Valyrian, but knew that the Queen was looking at the King as he shot his seed into the woman he once called sister. Margaery became very turned on as she heard the Queen continue speaking in Valyrian, “Māzigon kesīr se dīnagon aōha nūmo isse bisa rene (Come here and put your seed in this slut),” the Queen sighed, her breaths becoming more ragged. Then Margaery felt strong hands grab her hips, when she tried to look back, the Queen put her hands in Margaery’s hair and kept her in place. So, Margaery continued to eat out the Queen, and then she screamed into her cunt, as she felt the King push himself inside her.

The size and girth of the King as he stuck his cock and buried it to the hilt inside her made her scream in both pleasure and pain into the Queen’s cunt. The King held his position inside her for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion, before he began thrusting inside her. She took it like a woman should and even met his thrusts, feeling the King increase his pace and start pounding into her. She had a hard time focusing on the Queen’s cunt as the King pounded into her, so she just lost herself. Burying her face in the Dragon Queen’s cunt, she moved erratically, sticking her tongue out, she began to lick wildly, moving her hands to grab the Queen’s breast. She began to knead them, and felt her start to lactate again, to which Sansa came over to lick it up.

Margaery was jealous that she could not taste it herself, but enjoyed watching Sansa suck on the Queen’s tits. The Queen grabbed Sansa’s tits and began to suck on them as well, making satisfied noises as she did. So, Margaery brought her hands down, and then slipped a finger inside the Queen, moving it in and out. She slipped another into the Queen, sucking and licking her clit and folds, moving her fingers in tandem with the King’s thrusts inside her. She kept it up for a minute, but knew she was close as the King continued pounding into her.

Eventually, she felt the Queen’s walls clench around her fingers and her juices squirt onto her face, to which Margaery gladly began to lap up, and the Queen’s screams were muffled by Sansa’s tits. As she was doing so, the King gave one hard thrust and she came undone. Screaming into the Queen’s cunt, Margaery felt the waves of her orgasm hit her, and spasm around the King’s still thrusting cock. He continued to pound her into the bed as she cleaned up his wife’s cunt. After a few more minutes, she clenched around him again, this time screaming, “Oh Fuck!!” Sure, that most people in the Red Keep could hear her.

Margaery did not care, for the King began to still inside her and she felt his cock twitch. He shot his seed inside her, the power of his seed shooting into her womb caused her to yelp. With the Queen’s tasty cunt and the King’s magic cock, no wonder women were trying to find their way into the Monarchs’ bedchambers. Once he was done, he laid on top of Margaery, who was still licking up the Queen’s juices. Moving his hands to cup her breasts, he squeezed hard before moving her to the side.

He climbed up to his wife, grabbing Sansa’s hair, and pulling her up to kiss her, and then pushed her to the side as he kissed his wife. Positioning himself so his still hard cock was at the Queen’s entrance. Margaery marveled at the King’s stamina, as he entered his wife, her legs wrapped around him. They seemed made for each other as they moved in a steady and alluring rhythm, Margaery now felt honored and even more horny to have been in bed with a god and goddess.

Soon enough, Sansa moved so Margaery could climb on top of her and they began their favorite past-time, munching on each other’s cunts. But now they were moving their tongues to collect any of the King’s seed that had leaked out. Sansa moving her tongue between her folds, painting Margaery’s walls white with seed and spit, using her fingers to push it in further. Margaery collected all of the seed that had leaked out of Sansa’s cunt and that had coated her thighs, using her fingers to open up the pink folds, and spat the King’s seed into her cunt. Watching lustfully as the seed slid further into her pink depths, raw from the King’s powerful fucking.

They continued feasting on one another, hearing the King and Queen grunt and moan as they made love. Sansa and Margaery came together and at the same time the King and Queen found their release. After they all came down from their highs, Sansa curled up to the left side of the King, with the Queen on his right. An arm around them both, while Margaery laid on Sansa’s large, soft breasts, as she often did using them as pillows. She hoped that now she would be a welcome regular into the King and Queen’s bed, but Sansa warned her that often the King and Queen preferred each other, or their favorite Val. But every time Sansa visited King’s landing, so Robb could visit his half-brothers and sisters, Sansa often ended up in their bedchambers most nights. So, Margaery could only hope for the same, but she did not mind as much, she had Sansa, and while she would love to be fucked by the King and Queen again, she called herself lucky. With any of that luck, she would soon have a little child of her own to love and care for, to fill the ache in her heart that the death of most of her family caused.

So, she went to sleep, dreaming of the coming spring, and the new life that was now beginning to grow in her womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, gripes, concerns. Feel free to tell me.


End file.
